draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad III Tepes
Vlad III Tepes is the protagonist and titular character of Dracula Untold. Personality Vlad is a devoted family man who is willing to sacrifice anything, even his humanity, to protect his family and his people. A strong Christian, Vlad begged for God's forgiveness before becoming a vampire. He is strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat. Upon becoming a vampire, his demeanor darkened and he became animalistic and primal while in battle, as he is seen roaring and savagely killing his enemies, while still maintaining the skill and concentration of a man. He became far more depraved when he fed on Mirena when she was dying, unleashing an army of murderous and evil vampires for his own vengeance, as well staking and biting Mehmed to death. He was still only focused on saving his son to the point were he let himself and all other vampire burn even himself, in the sun to protect him. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship' - Vlad is a skilled swordsman. Even as a human, he was very much capable of killing several armed and trained men in a fight by himself. * Immortality - Vlad no longer possesses a lifespan nor does he age or decay. * Accelerated Healing - Vlad's undead, immortal flesh heals in seconds from any wound without causing him any seeming discomfort. Can return from the dead if some blood. *'Superhuman Strength' - Upon being made into a vampire, Vlad's strength increased to that of a hundred men; to the point where he could overpower men with ease and shatter stone with his bare hands. He ran into a charging army of 1000 men and trampled them and sent them flying through the air with the force of a stampeding animal. Eventually, slaughtered them all, proving himself as a literal one man army. * Superhuman Speed '''- Vlad is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort his human adversaries put into their attacks. * '''Heightened Senses - Vlad heightened senses and aura perception allow him to see far into the distance and see the blood in the veins of his opponents. He could see past the night sky to see the galaxy and all the stars in it clearly. His hearing allowed him to hear a spider trapping its prey as if it were large and were echoing throughout the forest *'Bat Swarm' - Vlad holds dominion over the night and all its creatures. He can call upon bats to do his will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. His clothing also dematerializes into bats with him. He also has the ability to change his appearance by transforming his face to have grey skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistcc mouth and lateral teeth fangs, pointed and sharp finger tips and hands, and bright red glowing pupils, as well as his eyes becoming distorted in color and completely black. *'Vampirism' - Vlad possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest his blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams but they will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits quickly. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again. If they do drink blood, their condition will be inreversable and all consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crusafix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light. *'Weather Control' - Vlad can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Sunlight burns and blisters his skin leaving him weak and not strong enough to stand, for a minute. Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate him into a corpsy figure similar to a thousand year old fossil, though he will regenerate if he is exposed to blood. *'Stakes' - A sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill him, causing him and whatever he wears to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, as if time was accelerated for him. *'Silver' - The touch of silver burns his skin and being in the presence of silver can remove his physical abilities for as long as he is in contact, leaving him almost mortal and as weak as a human, which can be used to keep him from hunting and causing unwanted casualties. the very sight of silver makes him weak as seen when his vision was blurred and distorted, as was his hearing. *'Bloodlust' - As a vampire, Vlad is driven by an eternal thirst for living human blood, causing him to have trouble being in close proximity to humans, especially being in their personal space. *'Crucifix' - A crucifix can keep vampires away and has a similar affect to silver. Relationships Mirena Mirena is his devout wife and the mother of his son, Ingeras, who both Vlad and Mirena love dearly. Vlad's for her and their son leads him to kill Mehmed's, risk war, and giving up his soul to become a vampire. When her husband begins to lose his humanity, she refuses to let him lose it completely. Her death also caused to become more a savage amd much like his former reputation. Ingeras Ingaras is the son of Vlad and Mirena. It was Vlad's love for his son that motivated Vlad to kill Mehmed's men to save his son from going to his army. He also risked war to save his son when he killed the soldiers. He willingly gave up his humanity and turned himself into a vampire to save him, but was not unwilling to let him go in order to save him, as he new that as a vampire, he was doomed to lose everything at his own hand. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists